Midnight Lovers
by Cookie Crumbs Lover
Summary: Best friends through their whole life, Tomoyo and Sakura care deeply for one another. Maybe their love is deeper then just best friends. LEMON & YURI


**Summary: Best friends through their whole life, Tomoyo and Sakura care deeply for one another. Maybe their love is deeper then just best friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Pairings: Tomoyo & Sakura**

**Rating: M - Contains contents suitable for mature teens and older**

**Number of Words: 1000**

* * *

**_Midnight Love_**

_It was about 11:00 P.M. at Tomeada. In most places, everyone would be asleep, but not here._

"Sigh! Today was a long day, I thought they would **never** leave," sighed Tomoyo.

Her companion giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked a puzzled Tomoyo

"I'm just touched that you waited the entire day just to make love to me. You even held back. I'm surprised."

"Well, I can atleast say it took everything to resist touching you."

Sniffing with happiness, Sakura strolled towards her purple hair lover. She smiled at Tomoyo who's eyes were closed in concertration. With grace, her small hands grabbed her lover's face and brought it near her's.

"I love you, Tomoyo."

After that gentle whisper, their lips we're pressed up against each other. Sakura's hand was pushing Tomoyo's back while Tomoyo's hands we're clasped together around a emerald eyed woman. With close contact, the both moaned in response to their present actions.

Their tounges were battling against the other, saliva mixed in. Tomoyo leaning for support, pushed Sakura against the nearest wall carefully. They kept going on with their passionate make session not wanting it to end.

Sakura's hands were now found pinned onto the wall while Tomoyo started kissing her neck. She let her friend pleasure first, not minding anyways.

"Ohh, Tomoyo-hime!" encourging her lover.

Tomoyo then started undressing them both. She first stripped down to her panties and then helped Sakura. The cute little blue skirt was first to be pulled of, left was a frilly emerald panties that Tomoyo made for her. Next, she pulled on the pink T-shirt hung over her. Also, a matching pair of bras was on Sakura's chest matching her panties.

On her was the same thing except only purple frills instead of emerald. Clearing of her mind, she started kissing Sakura again. With her lover's hands in her hair, she swiftly unhooked Sakura's bra, letting them drop onto the floor. Filled with inexplicable feelings, she moaned as her mouth was found sucking on one of the breasts.

Sakura just stood there while she was being pleasured. Her legs felt like jelly while her heart was fluttering. Warmth was all around her, wraping it's addictive feelings all over her body and inside too. She could feel Tomoyo pulling her panties down, now feeling exposed. A unknown feeling was felt as a wet tongue flickered over her jewel. Feeling very vulnerable, she slid all the way down until her butt was sitting on the floor.

This didn't bother Tomoyo who liked this position even better. She could feel the excitment of Sakura's body since her legs were tied behind Tomoyo's back. A gentle hand shoved her head lower as Tomoyo's tongue was exploring the inside of Sakura. Her long, slender arms pushed a pair of legs off of her and widen them apart.

"Hmm, let's continue on the bed," said Tomoyo relazing that on the bed would be easier.

Nodding, Sakura followed in pursuit. When they reached the bed, Sakura obeyed Tomoyo's orders and layed in the middle of the bed. With a devilish smile, Tomoyo started unhooking her bra, slowly moving every finger. Sakura licked her lips dry and started moaning.

_'She just loves teasing me_.' thought Sakura.

Next, Tomoyo removed her bra and showed off her B-cups breast. Her panties we're next, being slowly pulled down while Tomoyo moaned. It was a wonderful sight for Sakura's emerald eyes. As soon as she finished playing, she climbed in the bed and crawled sexyly towards her lover.

Going crazy with lust, Sakura forcefully grabbed Tomoyo and pinned her down underneath her.

"It's my turn now, angel." warned Sakura..

Tomoyo just nodded in agreement, excitedly waiting.

Sakura roughly started making out with Tomoyo while squeezing her lover's breasts. A feeling of delight went up Tomoyo's spine, in result making her moan like hell. Her legs started rubbing one of Tomoyo's at the same time on hand was caressing the other one.

With her toungues forceforlly interacting with Sakura's, Tomoyo and her went further and french kissed one another like there was no tomorrow.

Lowering her head to two big bossoms Sakura lightly kissed around both of them. A wet saliva trail was next by the toungue of Sakura. Enjoying her moment of ruling, she stopped and kissed Tomoyo's forehead.

Surprised, Tomoyo eyes met with a pair of emerald ones. Smling, Tomoyo ligtly kissed Sakura's lips which led to nibbling her earlobe. Sakura moaned and held Tomoyo close, groping Tomoyo's butt.

"Ohh! You naughtly little princess," smirking to Sakura who shrugged.

"I just want to devour you cause' you taste _so _good, angel." uttered Sakura.

Kissing her lover sweetly, Tomoyo got in idea in her head. With a smile on her face, she commanded Sakura and laughed at the plan with glee.

Told to lie in the middle, Sakura did with her body spreed apart. Tomoyo hovered over the petite body and place her mouth directly over a glistening jewel. Her jewel was right above Sakura's mouth, who loved the plan so far. Spreeding her lover's leg apart, she licked every inch of it and then dove inside Sakura.

Sakura, however hugged Tomoyo's waist and slowly kissed the center of it. A breath of hot air was then blown onto it.

Soon, they cummed into each other's mouth. Ending their love moment, they once again joined lips for a quick make out.

"Kami, that was the best ever!'

"Ahaha! probably, princess."

Smiling they fixed the bed and layed in there, both still naked.

"I love you, Tomoyo," whispered Sakura.

"I love you too, Sakura," breathe Tomoyo.

Embracing one another, they fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Bye!**


End file.
